User blog:Shadow7615/One Minute Melee - Lyn vs. Sakura Shinguji
Description Fire Emblem VS Sakura Wars! These two ladies are powerful with the blade, being able to strike at a moments notice, but when pitted against each other, who's attack will land the final blow? Interlude TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight Kouryuji Estate, a fairly quiet afternoon, the country girl swordswoman, Sakura Shinguji was on her way to see if her friends were at the estate, but before reaching her destination, she quickly pulls out her sword, and blocks a lightning fast strike from Lyn, the Mani Katti wielder. The two swordswomen stood back for a minute, looking at one another, with their swords at the ready, Lyn assumes her pose. Lyn: Prepare yourself! Sakura holds her sword near her sheath, but nonetheless ready. Sakura: Nothing good comes of arrogance. Let's go! (Cue Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Attack) NOBODY BLINK! 'FIGHT!' Lyn crouches, holding her sword in it's sheath, Sakura seems unsure of her actions, but remain on guard all the same, as if almost instantly, Lyn appears in front of Sakura, slashing upwards, managing to only narrowly miss her target, only a scrape on her clothing. Sakura: Don't think you've won just yet. Sakura quickly locks blade with her opponent, identifying both her blade and her opponent's blade is also a katana, and a brief blade lock, Lyn breaks off the lock, running at Sakura, throwing out several slashes, while meeting every attack head on, Sakura manages to land one or two good hits in. 50 seconds Lyn matches blade for blade, before finally, she manages to land a strong overhead swing on Sakura, Sakura is startled by the strike, disrupting her footing, Lyn takes this chance to do another powerful strike on Sakura, going for the slash, her attack was too fast to perceive, Sakura gets knocked aside, landing on the grass, but she doesn't stay down for long, she gets back up quickly. Sakura: (to herself) Just stay calm and everything will be fine! After recovering, she looks over to her opponent. 40 seconds Lyn, taken a little bit by surprise by Sakura's resilience, she decides it's time to start fighting seriously, she starts putting more strength behind her attacks, she keeps Sakura on the defence, with one upward swing, she disarms Sakura of her sword, landing on the grass next to them, Sakura quickly rushes over to pick up her blade, picking it up, she turns back to Lyn. Lyn: Come at me! Lyn swings her sword, sheathing it, and quickly reassuming her pose, Sakura puts her sword in her sheath, rushing at Lyn, and moments before she reachers Lyn, she unsheathes her blade, landing one slash on Lyn's shoulder. 30 seconds Sakura keeps up her attack, delivering another successful hit on Lyn, these hits start chaining together, her sword starts emitting pink energy as she strikes, Sakura then swings downward... Sakura: Ouka Mushou! Her sword hitting the ground, a pink slash of energy travels towards Lyn, with only a moment to spare, Lyn manages to barely evade the strike, but there was certainly a cut in the grass because of that attack, Lyn holds her sword in it's sheath. 20 seconds Lyn shines for a brief moment, swinging her sword. Lyn: Taste my blade! As if teleporting, Lyn disappears, but quickly reappears in front of Sakura, delivering several strikes on Sakura, Sakura can't defend herself and takes every slash against her, Lyn then vanishes once again, but this time, she comes diagonally down on her, but several after images attack Sakura from the 3 other angles of attack, Sakura falls onto her knees. 10 seconds Sakura: W-We musn't lose! Lyn unsheaths her sword and rushes towards Sakura, holding her sword high, Sakura's sword glows with a pink aura, with all of her strength, Sakura gets herself up and rushes as well, Lyn and Sakura slash at the exact same time... For a moment, it was seem the two didn't hit their target, but Sakura sheaths her blade, Lyn suddenly falls onto her knees, Sakura then stands up as Lyn falls onto the ground. K.O.! With her opponent defeated, she starts walking towards the Kouryuji Estate, but suddenly, she hears a loud bombardment of soliders rushing towards the Kouryuji Estate, she quickly rushes over to Lyn, holding out her hand, Lyn looks at Sakura and smiles, taking her hand and getting back up, the two then hold their blades at the ready as the horde of soliders close in on them. Lyn and Sakura: We'll handle this! In a freeze frame, Lyn and Sakura with their swords out rush into their ensuing battle. Sakura: I swear by my sword that we will be victorious! Result This Melee's winner is... Sakura Shinguji! Category:Blog posts Category:Shadow7615